It's Just For Us
by konpeitou-chan
Summary: [Yoh x Anna] a cute quick YohNa parodyoneshot. she hated pictures. he told her to get one. so she did. bang or hang this author's first attempt


**It's Just For You.**

**Author:** Juiicy  
**Date Submitted:** August 12, 2005  
**Date Written:** August 10, 2005  
**Author's Note:** This is a little one-shot parody. I'm not actually really sure what a one-shot is but judging by other one-shots, I think Im pretty close. I think this thing is kind of cute even though it has no real plotline. It is not the best and I know it, but I think it's pretty good for my first time. I had never realized how hard it is to write for a one-shot. I hope some of you will enjoy it (atleast a tiny bit). Please review if you can. I'll take pointers because I really need help on these things.

* * *

She looked at the girl she held inbetween her fingers. She wasn't smiling nor was she frowning. Her lips were pursed somewhere inbetween a smile and a frown. And her eyebrows were not raised nor did they meet wrinkly in the middle of her face. Her pale face worked well with her shady eyes and her ghostly pink lips, and strands of her charming blonde hair was quietly tucked behind her ear. "A genuine Japanese Beauty," people often declared. "Young men would kill to get a hold of her school photo." 

_Ew_.

Anna scowled at herself and stashed the picture into her jacket.

_I look like roadkill._

The crispy brown leaves crunched under her feet as she circled them on the frosty earth. She leaned against the white school building and an exasperated sigh escaped her numb lips. She hated waiting twenty minutes after school for her peculiar fiance. And Anna hated pictures.

Then why did she order this photo in the first place? _Because he wanted me to. So I did._

But why was he so intent of limiting that photo to just one? What about her family back in Izumo? She had never failed to send her school photos to Kino-sensei and Yohmei-sama, or to Yoh's parents. Who was she going to give this photo to, anyway? She was sure as hell not going to give it to any of her legions of disciples. They just creeped her out to no end.

Finally, a familiar voice called and Anna watched as Yoh walked casually towards her. Rythmical puffs escaped from his grin and a scarf hung loosely around his shoulders.

"You're late,_ baka-chan_," Anna teased mockingly.

"I know," his grin widened up more. _I wonder how far his lps can stretch. _"You've got your photo?"

"Yeah."

Yoh reached out hand and Anna dove into her pocket for the photo.

Laughing, Yoh shook his head. "No, I want your hand."

Anna's pink cheeks slowly took on a deeper shade. "Oh." She looked at his hand, took it, and then looked up to him. Yoh's sudden growth in height still intrigued five foot five Anna, resulting in a five inch different between them. "You forgot your gloves again?"

"Seems that way," he answered. _Stupid head._

Yoh began to tug on Anna's hand and she followed. "Tell me again where we're going?"

"Can't tell you," he teased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she said dryly. "Couldn't you be nice enough to tell me what we're going to do?"

Yoh paused. "Nope."

"Thought so." Anna allowed herself to be led by Yoh. It was only five in the evening and the Sun was already halfway gone. Anna called the Sun's eagerness to run away a flaw. And why not, who liked the cold, anyway?

Slowly, stals began to line up on eaither side of the street. Lanterns lit the dim area and beautiful object glinted proudly in each stand.

Anna looked up at Yoh, who, in turn, looked down at her. He smiled warmly. A question practically hung from her lips. Although she was sure of his answer she asked anyway. "Why are we at the Winter Market?"

As Anna anticipated, Yoh just smiled prettily and shook his head.

Anna's patience was withering. "Fine."

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "Sorry for making you wait for me after school and for dragging you along with me."

She hated it when he did that. Anna breathed out in defeat. "It's fine, Yoh."

"Ah, here we go," Yoh anounced and he steered Anna to a particularly small stall. "I was here the other day and something caught my eye. I won't take long.

"But while we're here, you want to go buy something for yourself?" He pulled out a bill and handed it to Anna. She gladly accepted said bill.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Anna did not walk too far from where she left Yoh. She teased the bill inbetween her fingertips, wondering what she was going to buy. Yoh had given her a little too much money. She contemplated a little more and decided to buy gloves for Yoh. Sure, she wasn't being very original but she was tired of him going out without a pair on.

Before returning, she bought take out for them to have later. She didn't feel like making Yoh cook tonight. But just to steer clear from any suspicion Yoh may have of her softening up, she bought herself a nice, thick jacket.

At the stall, she saw no trace of Yoh. She stood there with her hands on hips and she studied around her. Someone tapped her on her shouler and she turned around, greeted by Yoh's timid smile.

"I told you to wait for me here. But you didn't," she told him irritably.

"Yeah, I know. But I said it wouldn't take me long to get what I wanted so I went out and got you this." Yoh pulled out a single red rose. "I felt it was the appropriate thing to get you something for coming along with me. And, uh, I was going to buy more butI didn't have enough money. Sorry."

Anna looked at her perplexing fiance. She took the flower from his hand and noticed the absence of thorns on the rose and the blood on Yoh's finger tips.

"Your hands-"

Yoh immediately withdrew his hand. "I, uh, picked off the throns so you couldn't get nicked by it. But don't worry, though! My fingers are just numb enough for me not to feel anything at all," he said proudly.

"Typical, Yoh. Nothing less than I'd expect from an idiot." She handed him a small package. "I got you gloves so your fingers wouldn't fall off on the way home."

His face lit up and he opened the package. A pair of orange-and-grey gloves slid out. Yoh glanced at Anna. "You know the money was supposed to be spent on you?" he said as he slipped on the gloves and wiggled his fingers.

"Please," Anna disagreed. "I spent it on myself, too. Don't jump to conclusion, Yoh."

Upon arrival at the onsen, Anna changed and headed straight for the livingroom, carying her flower around with her. Yoh came in after her with a plastic bag and sat himself next to her.

She finally asked what it was he bought at the Market and he said he was glad she asked. He pulled out a light brown wallet.

"You bought a wallet?" she asked unimpressed. "A wallet caught your eye? You've aleady got one."

"Yes, I know but this one won't be for holding money. This one's special," he said excitedly. He pulled out a white wallet with pink sakuras. "I know it's obviously not Spring but I thought you'd like it."

_Since when did Yoh have a wallet fetish?_ Anna looked at him, unsure of what was going on. Sure, it was a much nicer one than the one she has but she was eally itching for answer.

"I'm going to keep a picture of you in it," Yoh finally explained.

"... what?"

"I think it's really cool when someone keeps pictures of really important people in their wallet so I bought oneto put my important people in it, too," continued Yoh. "And I wanted you to be the first one in it."

Anna blinked a good three times but her expession remained cool. "I guess that would explain why you made me order my school photo this year."

"Yep."

Yoh whipped out photo, as did Anna.

"Hey, look really nice, Anna," Yoh said as they exchanged their photos.

"I hate pictures," Anna retorted. She looked at Yoh's and was impressed. Anna had never realized how photogenic he was and grinned inwardly at Yoh's wide grin that stretched from one ear to another. "You look like a dope."

"Ah, I'm so relieved you like it. The photographer looked kinda creepy and threw me off focus. I don't know about you but I think my nose looks too big and my hair is all wrong," said Yoh. "It isn't an easy job being this pretty."

Anna just looked at him strangely. "So why was I only allowed to get one photo?"

Yoh looked pleased at himself. "Because I want to be the only boy at school to have your picture. I didn't want anyone else to have it. And I got one so you'll put it in your wallet. You'll be the only girl with mine.

"Maybe later on, I'll put in Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, and Dad," continued Yoh as he slipped Anna photo ito the clear plastic. "Then I'll have the whole gang in here; Tamao, Ren, Jun, HoroHoro, Pirika, Ryu and the Bansho boys... But maybe later. And I probably won't show their photos. It's kind of creepy, really."

She laughed sincerely and pressed the wallet firmly on her lap.

Yoh wrapped himself around Anna affectionately and whispered gingerly into her ear, "You know, eventually, I'm going to start putting in our child's photo in it. And then our family portrait of us and the little kid, and then I'll proudly show everyone and tell then how important you guys are to me."

Anna quietly fantasized and felt she was going to do a lot of that, too. She smiled into Yoh's shoulder.

"But until then," Yoh went on, "I'm happy with just you in it."

_Yeah, well, it better be just me in there. Any other girl and I'll break you._


End file.
